


Another sleepless night, girlfriend and a bit of Harry Potter.

by usamiandmikankinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ADHD, Comfort, Cuddling, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hugging, Insecurity, Insomnia, Reading, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbians, forehead kiss, hug, ibuki mioda has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamiandmikankinnie/pseuds/usamiandmikankinnie
Summary: Mikan can’t sleep at night. Ibuki, her girlfriend, wants her to feel a bit better. ADHD isn’t really helpful in their situation.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Another sleepless night, girlfriend and a bit of Harry Potter.

Another hour without sleep. Mikan was tired. So damn tired. She couldn’t even think straight. What time was it? Was it 1 in the morning and the nurse still could get some sleep or maybe it’s 7 am and she has to get up for work? She thought about it for a hot minute. Then her eyes landed on the watch which showed up “4:24 am”. Mikan knew that she had to sleep. It was super late (or maybe too early?) But how could she, when she wasn’t even sleepy?  
A tired sigh has left her mouth, like it always did right before she cried.  
“Sun, why are you awake? Did you wake up? Did you even sleep?” Mikan heard this comforting, sleepy voice of her beloved girlfriend. Her eyes landed on Ibuki’s face covered in the dark and some cream. She immediately felt responsible for dark haired waking up. It was her fault, right?  
“I’m so sorry, I should be more quiet-“ she started apologising again this night but was got cut off by a light kiss on her lips. Ibuki looked at Mikan with worry, love and sadness in her eyes.  
“Do you want me to read to you?” purple-haired girl was asked. She didn’t know what to respond - it wouldn’t be the first time Ibuki was reading her to sleep but... Mikan still felt guilty for keeping her girlfriend awake for so long. “It’s not a problem for me!” Mioda assured, so Tsumiki agreed by whispering “yes, please” really, really quiet.  
A giant smile showed up on Ibuki’s face. She got up the bed really quickly, took one of “Harry Potter” books and put it on the bed next to the nurse.  
“You have to get yourself absolutely confortable first” Ibuki said with a big smile. She covered Mikan with quilt, kissed her forehead slightly, turned up a small lamp next to their bed and hugged her girlfriend really tight to her. She took “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone” to her hands and opened the book on right page.  
“Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.  
“It was a dream,” he told himself firmly. “I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I’ll be at home in my cupboard.””  
Ibuki was slowly loosing interest. It wasn’t her fault that ADHD didn’t help with reading long stories, right? Too much text...  
“No, no, no... I can’t focus, sorry. Can I just sing to you instead? You like it, don’t you?”She asked politely and Mikan - still too tired to talk - nodded.  
Ibuki took a deep breath, exhaled and started singing “Glued” by Melanie Martinez with the softest voice she could make.  
It was always like that - Ibuki starts reading Mikan a book, then she looses interests in it and finally sings something comforting.

Mikan never complained. She fell asleep in her girlfriend’s arms about an hour later with a light smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at 2:30 am! I hope no one did it before me:)  
> Lmk if you liked it, it’s my first work here!!  
> Hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
